


Don't Fight Me, Join Me

by superRDF



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just humor me, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superRDF/pseuds/superRDF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the God of War. She is a fierce German Warrior. Isn't it obvious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fight Me, Join Me

**Author's Note:**

> maybe slight ooc for Saxa? ssh just let me have my crackship.

 

She was a heathen, a mortal of a foreign land. One that didn't awknowledge the pantheon of Gods he belonged to. She had little care for his Roman identity and even less for his true name. Yet the God of War could not help but feel drawn to her; more so than any mortal he had seen before, perhaps more so than Aphrodite herself.

Even as her allies fell around her, decimated by Ares forces, she continued to fight. Her teeth were bared as she swung her sword. She appeared to be a savage barbarian yet she slayed with the precision of a marksman. Her blade would cut into a vital organ or artery before finding another victim just as swiftly. For the first time he understood Athena’s claim that war was art, and he agreed with it.

Saxa fought with a ferocity that rivaled his sisters Eris and Enyo, even in the face of certain death. Perhaps that was why as his troops surrounded her and the remaining enemies he gave the order to keep her alive. It was no easy task mind you, considering she kept fighting to the end; but eventually with no weapon in her hand and bodies bearing down on her, she was restrained.

“Bring her to me” he ordered, turning to head to his tent.

“And the rest?”

“Destroy them of course” Ares said, resisting the urge to kill the soldier on the spot for such a stupid question. He was still the God of War, he still craved violence and bloodshed. One act of mercy didn’t change that, especially one act based on self-interest.

When the savage was finally brought into his tent, Ares’ eyes immediately went to her. Her hands were tied and she was covered in a tunic top and similar bottom to cover what little modesty she had. However it was not the sexuality, or curves he was drawn to, those were traits for Eros to admire. It was the pride she held herself with, the strength that radiated off of her and the defiance she looked at him with.

The God had many partners, but partners he respected were far and fewer in between. To gain his respect you had to prove yourself to be more than a housewife, more than a woman who sat next to the throne and looked pretty. Saxa had certainly proved that to him here today. There was no woman he respected more than a woman who could call herself a warrior.

“Do you know who I am?” he asked simply as he stood, his muscular frame towering over hers.

Her words were in a foreign tongue, but her demeanor did not change. If anything she had become more defiant. It took Ares but a second to adjust to the new language. Despite his natural tongue being Greek, he was still a God. Translating such things were of ease.

“Do you know who I am?” he repeated again in German, the words were effortless but still left a strange taste in his mouth.

Saxa appeared surprised at first before the frown returned to her face, “A false god of the pathetic Romans” she spat, her aggression as evident as ever.

“I am no  _false_  God, barbarian” Ares returned his own expression growing sour. He was not one for patience or insults, all the respect in the cosmos couldn’t change that. “And while the Romans honor me in different ways, I am praised by the Greeks.”

Saxa merely glared at him, making no move to bow before the revealed God. “You fought like a true warrior. You crave the bloodshed, I can see it in your very being, in your  _soul._ ”

“I crave your blood,  _God_ ”

Ares was on her in a flash, her face grasped between her fingers, the fury burning in his eyes. Had he not had other intentions, he would have snapped her neck in that instant. He hardly had patience for his brothers and sisters which meant he had none for mortals when they dared disrespect or challenge him. “You have an unquenchable thirst for battle, mortal, much like I. But do not mistake me for one of you. I am Ares, the God of War!” his voice grew in volume as he declared himself, to which Saxa replied with a sinister smirk.

“Am I supposed to give a fuck?”

No sooner had the question left her lips did Ares crash his own against hers, his hand moving to her waist to lift her. She responded instinctively, her lips moving aggressively against the god’s as his tongue battled hers for dominance. Her strong legs wrapped around his waist tightly, her bound hands the only thing between them. Saxa craved control but she desired someone her could match her in that craving. In Ares she had found that someone and more.

Ares moved them to the nearest table, slamming her down onto it and forcing a grunt to reverberate against his lips. She raised her hands above her head, the ropes forcing her into a somewhat submissive state as he bore down on her. Ares had never been one for caresses and confession during sex and he emphasized that point by ripping off her top, exposing her delicious breast to him. He cupped one in his hand before leaning down to suck the nipple into his mouth, earning a moan of pleasure from the female warrior. He bit and tugged at it before giving the other breast the same treatment.

By the time he had finished his arousal was evident against her bare thigh and he had had enough foreplay for a century. Ridding himself of his trousers he looked at Saxa with a lustful gaze. She returned the stare, encouraging, almost daring him to go through with it; to take the heathen and try to break her.

So he did.

In one powerful thrust the God of War penetrated her, a deep moan escaping his lips as he did so. His length was stretching her to unimaginable level, sending signals of pain and pleasure to her brain. But neither Ares nor Saxa had patience for comfort. Without a moments hesitation he withdrew from her and entered her again, the table shuddering from the pressure as he felt her tightness clamping down around him.

Saxa let out a feral moan, her teeth tugging at his bottom lip roughly as he began fucking her. Her breast bounced on their own accord as Ares set a fast and hard pace; the arousal of having just been in battle driving him even further. The bloodshed always gave him a sort of erotic high that was dangerous when left ignored. The fact that Saxa had been part of that bloodshed only added to that sensation.

The welcome pain that shot up her spine with each thrust only added to the overwhelming pleasure she was receiving. She arched her back off the table, her chest molding into his as a moan left her lips. Ares grunted with each piercing thrust, sweat starting to roll off of his pristine body as he did. He moved one hand from her waist to grope her exposed breast pulling and pinching as their lips met. Their kisses were aggressive and passionate, seeming like two animals in heat.

She screamed in pleasure as he increased the speed of his thrusts, his member pistoning in and out of her tight warmth. The geman warrior desperately wanted to make use of her hands, her wrists writhing against the constraints causing burns to mark her wrists. The fact that she couldn’t only angered her and fueled the heated passion between them. Her legs wrapped tighter around Ares waist, forcing the greek god even deeper into her.

A gasp broke from her lips only to be silenced by a kiss. Saxa bit his bottom lip hard, drawing blood from god and licking it off his lip with her tongue. The erotic action brought a smirk to her lips as she looked up at him.

 “I was right to crave your blood” she spoke, licking his lower lip to get the rest of the blood.

“You will have much more than my blood” he grunted the promise and Saxa’s smirk grew even wider.

The former rebel rolled her hips aggressively, doing her best to meet his hips and keep pace with the unrelenting rhythm he had set. The action sent waves of pleasure over Ares’ senses. He always preferred an active, aggressive partner to one who was complacent;  and Saxa was anything but complacent.

Her walls began to tighten around his cock as he pounded into her relentlessly, her hips bucking back against his. Ares recognized the familiar signs of an orgasm approaching; her body arching against his, her head rolling back as her legs clapped down around him. She let out a sound that was a mix between a moan and a shriek as her orgasm hit her. The God of War didn’t slow his thrust as she came around him, instead maintaining the same intensity.

It wasn’t long though before he felt his on release nearing. Saxa’s body was still shuddering with her own orgasm as Ares let out a feral growl, erupting deep inside her, coating her walls with his seed. He continued pumping into her until they were both spent. It was only by his godly strength that he was able to hold himself up and look at her.

“You will be with me now.”

“No man nor god shall own me. I would rather fight and die than become a slave” Ares was amazed, even after that she still had as much defiance and strength in her words as before.

“You misunderstood me” he shook his head, his eyes meeting hers. “You shall be by my side at every battle. We will slay hordes together; and you will be my wife.”

Saxa was silent after hearing his words. She knew that she should hate this man and be plotting her revenge, after all he and his army slayed her comrades. Yet she couldn’t deny there was a primal desire there. And that the idea of being a queen of war appealed to that desire.

“Release my hands.”

The request was simple enough but said with a very deliberate tone. Ares stared down at her for a moment, trying to read what her intentions were. Of course he didn’t have anything to fear regardless. With a small nod he snapped his fingers and the ropes around her wrists disappeared.

 The first thing he noticed were the red burn marks from her resistance. Saxa took a brief moment to rub her wrists before using all her strength to maneuver herself on top of the God of War. She flipped their bodies over, pushing him down against the table. Her nails trailed down his chest, leaving a trail of red as she began to rock back and forth on his cock.

“I will bow to  _no_  God” she stated.

Ares met her gaze, enjoying the renewed pleasure. He didn’t often give control to his partner but this was certainly an exception. “It would not be expected. Gods would bow to  _you_.”

Saxa’s lips curled into a smirk, pleased by the answer she had received. If she was going to agree to anything she had to get her terms out first. Her hips rocked more aggressively against his, her head rolling back as she let out a laugh. Ares merely smirked as she did so, knowing he had his answer. His rough, hardened hands moved up her torso, cupping her breast as she sat atop him.

“I will be your queen God of War and you shall be my king. There is but one condition.”

Ares groaned loudly as she began to bounce up and down on his cock, her walls squeezing around him. The god of war couldn’t remember the last time a mortal woman had given him pleasure to this extent; nor did he care.

 Saxa continued to ride him until her senses  were at a near delirium. She came howling and shuddering, her body convulsing on top of the god as he continued thrusting his hips up against hers. His fingers dug into her waist as he came, unleashing a torrent of his seed inside her. The load had been even more explosive than the first and when it was over Ares had a genuine feeling of fatigue.

Saxa slowly leaned forward, lowering herself until her chest was flat against his. She kissed along his neck momentarily before her gaze reached his.

“What is your condition?” demanded the God.

“Romans. I want revenge against them, a specific group”  she spoke simply and straight to the point.

A smirk crossed Ares features as he let out a short laugh. “I will gladly fulfill that request. Not only is it bloodshed, but a bit of personal payback for myself as well.”

Saxa grinned at his words. She had been afraid the god would not want to go against those who worshiped him, though it seemed Ares found people expendable, as they were.

“Come, there is much blood to be spilt yet” Ares said as he rolled out from under Saxa. Before moving to gather his armor he leaned over, placing a passionate kiss to her soft lips.

The God of War had found his warrior queen and the cosmos themselves trembled in fear.

 

 


End file.
